Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors
Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors is a fan made fighting game based on the Dragon Quest series. This is the first game in the Dragon Quest Fighting Warriors series. In this game the character roster only has hero characters. The other two games have heroes, allies, and villains in the rosters. Gameplay The Gameplay is a lot similar to Super Smash Bros Melee and Brawl's Stamina Gameplay due to the fact Stamina Mode makes you lose if your opponent defeats you by making you lose your HP. Despite that the gameplay has some differences: For example if you want your battle to be easy or hard, then here's this. Go to the character you selected touch them and there will be a menu if you want the game to be easy or hard. If you choose Really Easy it will be very easy for you to attack your opponent since the opponent will be calm, if you chose Hard then your opponent will be harsher than calm, etc. That only happens in Arcade Mode. There's also a menu for Battle Mode where you can choose any level of attacking. For example if you chose the number 1 (as the last number in the menu) it will make you attack your opponent and after you attack it they will be attacked "1+" which means that they will have 1 damage. If they chose 9 damage it will make it easier because when the opponent gets attacked they will have 9+ damage. Only on Battle Mode. There's a Mode called Destroy all Monsters where you have to battle 64 enemies from the Dragon Quest series. It is both Easy and Hard at the same time. There's also mission Mode called "Dragon Quest Missions"; there are 14 missions. Some missions have open world RPG gameplay, while other missions have the fighting game gameplay for this game. on the open world RPG missions it plays like Dragon Quest VIII by having RPG gameplay and the same camera style and graphics from Dragon Quest VIII. After you unlock all the characters there will be a mode on Single Player called "Defeat the Dragon Quest Stars". In this mode it makes you explore the over world trying to find all the characters you're supposed to find and fight. After you find them you will fight them and the gameplay in the mode will change to the fighting game gameplay. It happens to all the other characters after you find and fight all of them the mode will be completed. There's also a gallery for the characters. In the gallery it will give you explanation of the characters, what Dragon Quest game they came from and what he is, and what story he was involved in like " The Erdrick Trilogy". There's also a Data where you can "Erase the Hidden Characters" "Erase Hidden Stages" "Erase the Battle Mode Match Points" "Erase Single Player Mode Points and Modes" and "Erase all Data". Characters Starters Game: Dragon Quest I Game: Dragon Quest II Game: Dragon Quest III Game: Dragon Quest IV Game: Dragon Quest V Game: Dragon Quest VI Game: Dragon Quest VII Game: Dragon Quest Monsters Game: Rocket Slime Show: Dragon Quest Legend of the Hero Abel Hidden Characters Game: Dragon Quest VIII Game: Dragon Quest IX Game: Kenshin Dragon Quest (Japan Only) Game: Dragon Quest VI Game: Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Towers of Mirrors. Game: Dragon Quest Monsters Joker Game: Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Game: Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 3 (Fan Made idea) Game: Dragon Quest X (Japan Only) Show: Dragon Quest Dai's Great Adventure (Japan Only) Trivia * Cobi and Tara (Heroes of Dragon Quest Monsters 2) were supposed to be in the game, however due to character roster issues they were not in the roster and would instead be in other 2 fighting warriors games "Allys Assemble" and "Villain Power". * Kenshin Alef, Tello and Dai are the only characters in the game that only appeared in something that was in Japan only but not outside of it. * Dai has been claimed to be the most used character in the game, because of his amazing speed, very good recovery, and Very responsive attacks. Many people consider him to be the best character in the game. The Only Unlockable Character in the game that is More popular then other unlockable characters. * This Game actually marks Kua's first appearance in any game. He was in the game to mind players to be prepared for the upcoming Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 3 (fan-made idea). The idea was inspired by Roy's first appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Even though the creator (me) said that there would be heroes only in this roster, Terry was still in the roster even though he was Botsu's ally in Dragon Quest VI. He said he was in the game because since Young Terry was the Hero of Monsters, he thought that "Putting Adult Terry in the game would make sense" * Eight and Nine were unlockable characters because they were both in 2 3D Dragon Quest Games even though Dragon Quest VII had its 3D moments Arus is still a starter character for some reason. Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Dragon Quest (series) Category:Dragon Quest Games